Boston
by liljgrl096
Summary: Sometimes a weekend getaway is good for everybody.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is one of my first fanfics that I've actually published so don't expect it to be without flaws. & also be warned I wrote this in school today. (now I'm just making excuses in case it really sucks) This wasn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Don't be too hard on me internet. _

* * *

"Regina come on you and I both know we need a break...it'll be fun, I promise". The blonde protested trying to get the older woman to join her on a weekend getaway.  
"Henry can stay with my parents they'll take good care of him...please" the blonde said with a little pout.  
_She's so cute when she does that..no stop Regina don't go there._  
"Alright fine Miss Swan, one weekend in Boston won't do much harm, and like you said it might be fun".

* * *

After getting Henry settled in with Emma's parents and promising to call every night the two women set off for Boston. The car ride was long and quiet but not necessarily a bad quiet, the two just appreciated the company.  
When they arrived in Boston Regina was taken back by the city around her.  
"You okay Madame Mayor?"  
"Regina is fine dear, and yeah it's just...I've never actually been outside of Storybrooke".  
"Well then Mad...Regina, you're in for quite a treat"

* * *

"Where are we going?" The older woman asked skeptically as the blonde led her through the city.  
"Well first we're going to my apartment and then dinner if that's alright with you your majesty"  
The brunette responded rolling her eyes "why do you still have an apartment in Boston when you say your intentions are to not leave Storybrooke or my son."  
Ouch "sometimes it's just nice to get away...come on my apartment is in this building"

* * *

As Regina walked into Emma's house she was taken back. This is not Emma like at all, the furniture crisp and church every surface clean, and the view..the view of the city was just breathtaking.  
"Wow" was all she could find to say.  
"So I take it you're surprised?"  
"Yeah, this is beautiful and so unlike your taste"  
The blonde takes a few steps closer to her and says "you don't know much about my taste" with a sexy wink followed by her walking out of the room leaving Regina alone.  
_Alight..either I'm delusional or she's messing with me. Two can play that game._

* * *

"Emma where are we going to dinner?" she called out  
"It's a surprise darling, but dress nice"  
"When do I not my dear"  
The only response from Emma was an adorable chuckle.

* * *

When Emma emerged from her bedroom 20 minutes later she couldn't help but stare. Regina was wearing a tight form-fitting black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and her boobs, gosh those boobs.  
"You know it isn't very becoming of a lady to stare"  
"I could say the same about you" as she watched Regina's eyes travel down her body  
"And what are you suggesting Miss Swan?"  
"Oh nothing, just that you think I'm hot"  
"Don't flatter yourself dear" She did took hot though why did she have to pick that pink dress. Snap out of it Regina.  
Regina raised a hand to move the hair that had fallen on Emma's face, a romantic gesture really. And the next thing she knew she was stepping towards Emma and gently placing her lips on the other woman's.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, each of them afraid to take it farther, it was Emma who eventually deepened the kiss making it more passionate and frantic.  
When the eventually pulled away from each other with an expression of shock, panic, and lust.  
"So how about that dinner" Emma said through a cheeky grin.

* * *

_AN: So what did you think? I want your honest (brutal) opinion. I plan on continuing this if you guys think it has the possibility of going somewhere.((Hint hint reviews would be cool good or bad))_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for your follows I'm glad I've gotten decent feedback towards my story. It really does inspire me to write more. This has been a pretty quick update don't expect them to always be this quick it's just the end of the semester so I haven't been bombarded with school work lately giving me lots of free time to write. As always all mistakes are mine. _

* * *

"Yeah...dinner...uhh sure". Great it'll be awkward between us from here on out now that I decided to kiss her. "Thanks for the kiss Madame Mayor...very out of character, but also very nice". she said with a wink not noticing the scarlet shade I turned since she walked out her apartment expecting me to follow. That woman sure has a nice ass. Cut it out Regina you kissed her in the heat of the moment it won't ever happen again. You can't let it happen again.

Dinner was pleasant Emma was right about it being a nice place. Another thing I deemed un Emma like here in Boston she must have had a whole different lifestyle here one that I will probably never know or understand. Even after our little liplock conversation seemed to flow smoothly. We talked about everything from Henry, how she was getting along with her newfound parents, and even my former life as the evil queen. That was the thing I loved about Emma she didn't seem to judge me for my past, she would listen and try to understand which was something I had never gotten from anyone until now. After dinner and dessert, which we shared Emma asked "Shall our night end here Madame Mayor or can we have some fun?" "It depends on what said fun entails Miss Swan". How did our usual stern formalities become cute and flirty. "Yes or no are you or are you not in for some fun?" Agreeing to her night of fun could be a bad decision but then again I don't go out often and could use a little fun. "Alright Miss Swan, what the hell...but no funny business". "Aye Aye captain".

After a short walk through the city Emma was guiding me into a bar...no this definitely a club. Class Emma real classy. "So this is your idea of fun?" "Shut up and let me buy you a drink your majesty". First she takes me to dinner then she takes me to a bar and offers to buy me a drink, from every romantic movie I've seen this is the typical date that always ends in them getting laid. You're just having fun together as friends nothing more this is completely platonic don't even think like that. "Bartender two dirty martinis for me and my friend here". See she even just called you her friend "Are your intentions to get me drunk Miss Swan?" "You have no idea what my intentions are Madame" she said with another sexy wink. She really needs to stop doing that. "Would you care to join me for a dance?" she said offering me a hand. Before I even thought it through I accepted her hand and allowed her to pull me towards the dance floor. This music in the club was uptempo. I felt her guide me in front of her pressing my body into hers and her placing her hands on my hips I began moving my body against hers to the beat of the music. I've never done anything like this before there weren't clubs in fairytale land and I wouldn't be caught dead in the scuzzy bar back in Storybrooke. This was nice a bit sexual but nice. That's when these two men interrupted my moment. "Hey ladies, my friend and I were wondering if you'd wanted to dance?" They were cute, I guess but honestly I didn't want to dance with either one of them. "Sure" Emma said with a smile. Why did she say yes did she actually want to dance with him. I tried to hide my disappointment but from the sympathetic look she gave me I knew she noticed.

The guy who I danced with was nice he mumbled his name, Scott I think. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and eyes, my typical type from what Emma knows. Having his hands on my hips and moving my body against his was not nearly as nice as when I was with Emma. He must have noticed my disinterest because after one song he thanked me for the dance and offered to buy me a drink. After I accepted he bought me a drink thanked me again and headed back towards the dance floor. I had already had two drinks by the time Emma found me at the bar. "Hey I've been looking for you it took forever to get rid of my guy...did you not like your dance partner?" "The first one was nice...the second one just wasn't my taste" murmured into my drink. "Yeah, my guy wasn't all he cracked up to be either". I chuckled at her little remark, and then began to wonder what could possibly be wrong with her guy he was attractive enough chestnut hair... My thoughts were cut off by Emma grabbing my hand and saying "c'mon" and pulling me towards the dance floor for the second time that night.

As soon as we walked onto the dance floor the music changed from an upbeat selection to a much slower one. "Would you care to dance Madame?" I simply nod and she place her arms around my waist while I place mine around her neck. We gently swayed to the beat of the music, it was quite beautiful actually. The way Emma was looking at me with that dazzling smile of her's was enough to give me millions of butterflies. Emma leaned her head down towards me and gently placed her lips on mine. This time she was the one to kiss me and it was my turn to kiss her back. I should know that kissing her again will be trouble but in that moment nothing else or anyone else mattered. It was just me and Emma locked up in a moment I hoped would never end. When we parted she pulled me closer to her and I rested my head on her chest "I could get used to this" I mumbled as we continued to sway to the music.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate your follows and reviews thank you again. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ For some reason this has been a frustrating chapter to write I changed it multiple times and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it. I hope I did this chapter justice. Thanks again for your follows and reviews they really do inspire me. As always all mistakes are mine & I don't own once upon a time or any of the characters. _

* * *

After our lip lock at the club the rest of our evening was peaceful. When we got back to Emma's apartment not much was said except "good night" and "I hope you sleep well" followed by us both retreating to our respective bedrooms. Needless to say I couldn't sleep my mind was racing with thoughts about Emma. Kissing Emma, how beautiful Emma looked, how she smelled, how nice it felt to dance with Emma. I wonder if Emma was still awake. I decided to walk to her room and check on her.

"Hey you awake?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah there's just a lot on my mind...I guess" Trailing off hoping she didn't realize what exactly was on my mind.

"Come here" she mumbled patting the space next to her in bed obviously wanting me to join her. I obliged crawling under the covers next to her immediately enjoying our closeness.

For a while we just laid there not speaking but just appreciating each others company. At some point I ended up on my stomach while Emma drew little patterns on my back trying to help me sleep. Eventually we both drifted off in a blissful sleep, together.

When I awoke we were in each others arms Emma managed to sneak a hand up my shirt said hand was casually resting on my back. Emma was still asleep she looked so beautiful I wouldn't dare wake her. I nuzzled my head into her neck and fell back asleep comfortable and happy. The next time I woke up again Emma was watching me sleep, which was quite cute really.

"Good morning beautiful" she she said with a smile followed by kissing me swiftly on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too beautiful". I went for it and kissed her on the lips. From the smile on her face afterwards she appreciated the gesture.

We were still curled up against each other honestly I kinda liked it. Being close to Emma, feeling Emma arms around me, everything about that moment was just perfect I never wanted it to end.

"So what's on the agenda today Em?" Her fingers were trailing down my back making me forget what I had even asked her in the first place.

"Nothing too fancy but first I suggest we shower because I smell like booze and bar" she replied chuckling at herself

"Well I think you smell lovely". I was blushing furiously realizing what I just said thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

She was the one who broke our contact getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Just then noticing the minimal amount of clothes she was actually wearing, a tight white tank top and black boy shorts. How had I not noticed that earlier. Oh that's right I was too busy wrapping my own body around her. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her turn the shower on. I could only imagine how nice it would be to join her watching the hot water roll off her body and the steam pour around us. Ugh. I decided to go take a shower in her second bathroom to hopefully calm my thoughts.

I was right about the shower calming my thoughts it was relaxing actually. Decided what to wear was going to be difficult since the princess wouldn't tell me where and what it is that we were doing today. As I was aimlessly staring at my clothes in a bra and underwear Emma barged in. At least I was wearing matching underwear. Geez does this woman not know how to knock. She also didn't leave when she realized my state she stood there, frozen, staring.

"Haven't I told you before it's not very becoming of a lady to stare dear". I said with a smirk. It's not like I had anything to hide she was the one who walked in on me. And I obviously could have some fun with this. It was cute watching how red she got and how quickly she diverted her eyes away from my chest.

"Oh...um I'm sorry. I just...wanted to tell you..uh..."

The poor girl, maybe I should put her out of her misery and help her out by putting a shirt on or something. But then again this is just getting fun.

"Just wear something casual for today we're not doing anything fancy".

She still wouldn't make eye contact with me. It was like her eyes were glued to the floor. Did I really have that effect on her?

"Well you see that's the problem I don't know what to wear?" Well hey that got a smile out of her.

"You're telling me the great Regina Mills doesn't know what to wear?" I simply shook my head

"Well then Madame I suggest a pair of jeans and a sweater or something?"

From the blank look I gave her she could tell I didn't own anything like that. My typical wardrobe was business attire because I could never not be in control and that included my wardrobe.

"Follow me"

I agreed and followed her still in my underwear. She led me into her closet. And handed me a pair of jeans a white tank top and a dark blue sweater. I pulled the tank top and sweater on first, they fit nice, comfortable even. I went to pull on the jeans.

"How can you even wear jeans this tight?" She chuckled. What was funny. This is serious how does she find this comfortable.

"Trust me you get used to it". She said with her adorable little wink.

"Here you'll need some shoes". Handing me a pair of boots I had seen her wear a few days before. Now I guess we're even. Emma's worn one of my shirts before and now I'm wearing a complete outfit supplied from her closet. For once it was nice to not wear business clothes and dress like an average person.

"So Miss Swan what are we doing today".

"Are you getting antsy Madame Mayor?...oh by the way I always knew you'd look good in my pants".

Walking out of the room leaving me alone again. Is this woman serious does she have any idea what her actions do to me. I think I need another shower. This is bound to be an interesting day.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading & for all your follows and reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thank you guys for all your reviews, favorites, and follows I don't think you guys understand how much they inspire me to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. _

* * *

Following Emma to the door she handed me my jacket and one of her scarves telling me "it's a tad chilly out".  
As we walked outside Emma asked shyly "permission to hold your hand Madame Mayor?". I simply nodded at her little advance.  
Walking through the Boston streets hand in hand made me never want to leave. Today was our last full day, I knew tomorrow we would have to go back to our normal lives back in Storybrooke complete everyone's judgemental glares and a town full of people who hated me. At least here no one knew who I was and wasn't weighed down by my past. What would us even be back in Storybrooke? Was this just a fun weekend getaway? Am I supposed to go back to hating her?  
"Regina? You okay?...You're really quiet". Emma pulled me out of my thoughts and making realize I shouldn't be dwelling on that now. Now is for me and Emma whatever this is.  
"I'm fine dear, just thinking". I said with a smile hoping she bought it.  
"Okay...We're almost at the place I'm taking you...it's not your typical place".

Not my typical place was right. I was too hypnotized by Emma to notice that we were strolling through Chinatown until she was pulling me into a Chinese restaurant. It was quite a beautiful restaurant the culture of the place seemed intriguing.

"This isn't your typical chinese place you won't ever have chinese food this good in Storybrooke".  
"Actually, I've never had chinese...". From the look on her face I knew I had said something shocking.  
"Never had chinese food? You Madame Mayor have not lived".  
"I guess you could say I lived a very sheltered life until I met you".  
She chuckled because she probably noticed I was being serious.  
"I'm ordering for you...It's nice to know I can take your chinese food virginity".  
Chinese food virginity. Why was this woman so adorable. The meal was fabulous. I don't even remember what she ordered for me or what it was called but it was delicious. She even let me taste what she got as well and that was equally delicious. I'm really beginning to love these little dates I hope we get dinners to ourselves like this when we're back in Storybrooke.

"Well Madame Mayor how was your first Chinese food experience?"  
"Lovely my dear thank you". It really was a fantastic meal and the time spent with Emma was equally as fantastic. It was nice to finally have a real friend something I don't think I've ever really had.

After our meal Emma grabbed my hand and guiding me out of the restaurant onto the busy street. Emma was right it would be chilly especially now that the sun had gone down. I let go of her hand and place my arm around her back pulling her closer to me. I appreciated our newfound closeness.

"So what's next on the agenda Sheriff?" I said with a serious curiosity. I never know what this woman has in store for me. Which just so happened to be another thing I loved about her.  
"You should know by now to stop asking that question".  
"You're stubborn you know that right?" I said with a little smirk  
"Don't even deny that you don't love it".  
"Alright whatever you say dear".

Through our little bicker fest we apparently arrived at our second adventure of the day. Ice skating this woman was seriously going to take me ice skating.  
"I can't skate Emma". I said quite nervous actually. She must enjoy pulling me out of my comfort zone because this surely wasn't it.  
"Don't worry love, I won't let you fall". She said with that beautiful smile of hers. Getting skates for each of us lacing them on her feet then volunteering to do mine probably after witnessing my look of utter confusion.

Ice skating with Emma wasn't so bad. It was fun actually. I got to hold her hand the entire time and I didn't fall on my ass once. It was overall quite an interesting experience, ice skating made me feel like I was flying. I must say Emma can be quite romantic which is not something I had her pinned as.

She offered to go back to her apartment or to take a walk. I picked take a walk because there was something magical about strolling through this unfamiliar city with this girl on my arm. We walked for what seemed like forever but it didn't matter I just liked being with her. Our little stroll ending at a harbor which was beautiful to look out on the water.  
"You know Madame Mayor this is the actual harbor that the patriots dumped tea in the harbor during the boston tea party". I just gave her a blank look. Is this something I'm supposed to know about.  
"Alright I don't know if it's the actual harbor..but this place is still cool I've always loved it".  
"I actually don't know what you're talking about, tea party? But I can see why you love it here it's beautiful". I said while leaning my head on her shoulder she responded by rubbing shoulder lovingly.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the Queen doesn't have a vast knowledge of American history".  
We stayed there for a while like that enjoying each other. I broke the silence.

"Emma...".  
"Yes?" She said sitting up to look me in the eye.  
"I really like you...and I don't want whatever is between us to stay in Boston...whatever this is becoming I really like and don't want it to stop". The smile on her face was so cute. She pulled me into a tight embrace I wrapped my arms around her as well.  
"Baby this won't end here in Boston because my feelings for you won't end once we get back to Storybrooke. If I had feelings for you before Boston my feelings will continue after Boston". She could probably feel me smiling into her chest.

She then lifted my chin up so I met her intense green gaze. I gave her a quick little smile and then she moved in gently touching her lips to mine. Like all of our kissing it was soft but passionate filled with a sense of longing. The feeling I got from kissing her was one I couldn't explain one I had never felt with anyone before, even Daniel. When we pulled away we noticed that snow was lightly falling around us. Making the moment even more special and beautiful.

"You know Regina everytime we touch something magical happens".  
It seems like it doesn't it. "It's you dear, you're magic".  
She reach up to wipe some snowflakes that had fallen in my hair.  
"We better get back to my apartment before we become snowmen".  
Her dorky little joke was so cute...everything about her was cute.  
"Alright". I said with a bit of disappointment.

On the way back to our apartment we walked together with a certain closeness that made my heart soar. When we got back to her apartment she pulled me close and whispered in my ear "you know dear, our night doesn't have to end here". Followed by planting a kiss of my forehead and still holding me close.


End file.
